Gowzie 2, The Rival
by En Gen Nero
Summary: Chapter eight is out... ALREADY! I am sorry to say, there is a part three. The Clones break out, and Gowzie has to fight them off. But one was tough enough. Fortunately, he gets some help, find out who.
1. Chapter 1, The Horror

This is Gowzie 2, the Rival. The worst piece of crap to ever have a sequal.. I hope ya like it, but ya probably won't. This time he has a match. But his rival will not be untill later on. Okay, Since you will be unfamiliar with this character. you might get it though. First we will do Gowzies point of view.

It was another day in Toontown. Murphy still trying to scare Gonzo. Mitzi still throwing her parties. Octavion went to jail again. Lobo got to dry his shark pool with his pyronetics. Gowzie was dreaming. He was draming about him in a dark room. He saw a dark figure at the wall of the dark room. The dark figure got closer and closer. Then the dark figure trapped Gowzie in a bubble. Gowzie kept looking at him, thinking, "What kind of demon is this." Whatever it did do could be the end of this dream. The demon jumped over the bubble. Gowzie could not turn around intime to see what he just did. A dark bottomless pit appeared before Gowzie and he kept falling down to see he would die. (were this in his real life) After almost hitting the spikey pit at the bottom, he woke up. He thought he saw something on the wall that looked like a bunch of spit sticking on the wall. Just then, he saw a bubble going right at him. He got caught soon to be poped by a lose thumb tack. He fell down and broke the legs on his bed. he went to see where the tack came from. But then, Three more fell, all missed, but he got covered in a poster that shows a poster of todays finest policemen. HE was able to pull it off him without ripping it. Then he saw some food lying on the floor. Some of his old favorites when he was not on that _perfect sumo wrestler diet_. He pushed them aside, on a trap that flung the food in his face. Gowzie said to himself, "What kind of psycopath is doing all of this. I can think of no one, NO ONE, NOT EVEN LOBO! Although, Octavio might do something like this, but he is in jail. Wait a secend." He looked at the poster. He saw all of the police men, but none of them fit the description of bubble blowing, since they were ALL DOGS. Then he heard a knock at the door. Gowzie was still puzzled. He said to himself," I hope the person at the door can tell me what is going on. I have had a Series of unfortunate events. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He opened the door and no one was there. This was truly a night of horror. Then HE screamed at the top of his lungs, kinda similar to Matt Gould, "What is going on?

This is His second story. WHAT IS GOING ON? Find out in the next story, we will reveal Not his identity, but, we will here everything he has to say. Now let us here, his story.

On a roof, on a dark day, Bats in the sky and a big Cresent moon, stood a shadowy figure, the same from the dream. He was lifting a big weight, he was also using a long thing to lift it, but he could not hold it for long. He Watched bats go by. He said into the darkness, "I am born to be the new champion, no one will beat me. My father got killed by a stupid italian wearing a Strap on pair of jeans, a stupid hat, and a goofy mustache. Why must he have to be the one in the wind, dust in the wind. I have nothing against my opponent, but I set his house with traps and knocked on his door to signal a challange. I hope he gets the message. I, the ruler of ALAZANBAR ISLAND Shall be his match, I am not one of those pretenders, I trained, I did all the traps, all the bubbles, I even projected the dream. He will not be able to beat the one and only... RULER OF ALAZANBAR ISLAND! I sure hope he got my message. I am sick of people not getting my message to come and face me. Wow, I never noticed this, but I monolouge for a long time, If only I did not monolouge so much, I might impress the crowd, dang it. Well, no use letting the beautiful night sky go to waist." After he finally stopped talking, he slingshotted bets. Then went into the building. It was a big prison filled with screaming idiots. The idiots were all naughty outlaws. Then the Shadowy figure started talking again like no tomorow. "I am one of the meanest people here, and yet... I AM NOT AN OUTLAW, I AM A CHALANGER! I am the keeper of this jail cell, I controll everyone, want me to prove I can beat all these guys at once, well, just open the jail cells, I could take on all these wimps. And yet, so could my target. Dang, I gotta get stronger. If I aint stronger by the time I... did I just say aint? Oh well, so anyway, before I inturupted myself, I was saying if I am not strong enough by the time I face Gowzie, I might lose this battle and my reputation will be ruined, I cannot have that happen, I must beat him, or everyone here will think I am a wimp and attempt to escape, I WOULD SHIVER WHEN THAT HAPPENS. I can not afford to lose." And then he stopped and everyone started yelling. The shadowy figure started shooting bubbles and pelting Pebbles at everyone. He felt like he was the most feared challanger ever... but he was not.

To be continued.

I never thought I would say this, but most people would not think, "this is gonna be good", but I actually put some elbow grease and work and ideas to it this time, this will be a much better season. Though it isn't that funny really. So it is just action.


	2. Chapter 2, The Challange

Disclaimer: I made up my own character for Punch-Out, it is called Rabbit Jack, The fight before Mike Tyson (or Mr. Dream, depends on which version you are playing). Kinda has a ring to it, ya know, Rabbit Jack, Jack Rabbit. I also created a line of alter egos to fight, Like Pit bull, I was faceing Bald Bull, and beat him... But I lost to Don Flamenco Afterwards. Whoa whoa whoa, I'm on fire, time to cool down. Sorry for the big speach.

After that dreadful night, Gowzie was too scared to go back into his house. So he went to challange who he thought was Lobo. He tried knocking on the door, but ended breaking it, then he heard a yell saying, "You have to pay for that!" Then he heard him comeing down the stairs. Once Lobo was down the stairs, he said this to Gowzie, "WHADAYA WANT!" Gowzie said, "Your challange is accepted, meet me by the old outlaw jail this afternoon." Lobo was getting ready to Flame him, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DID NOT CHALLANGE YOU TO ANYTHING WHEN I WAS WALKING BY YOUR HOUSE! I sawsomeone setting traps,but I did not see who did it, my former lacky might have though, NOW GET LOST OR I'LL FIRE BLAST YA!" Gowzie ran over toChiefshouse, along the way, he tripped and then thought he saw someone behind the tree, After trying to see if it wasen't a Mirage, it was gone. So Gowzie Just declaired it a Mirage. Right after Gowzie left that area, the shadowy figure showed up again. Gowzie showed up at Chiefs House, tried knocking on the door, but ended up knocking it down again. He heard the "You have to pay for that" yell again. Chief came running to the door and exploded. Gowzie was like, "Uhhhh, nnnnnnnnno, do that scena sce sce... HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT, JUST DO IT OVER!" Going back, this time, Chief did not explode, but someone showed up behind him and gave him a wedgie. Gowzie was Like, "Do Over! _no._ Fine, this will do." Chief said to him, "Hey dude, what do ya want, cause I think the jailkeeper just gave me a wedgie. I saw that guy by your house you know, a short, frog like dude, ugly with the same shirt murphey has." But Gowzie was like, "Thank you for your time, I will be going now. THANK YOU!" Then he ran to the Jail, thinking about the dule he thinks will be easy. He got in the jail and first thing, he saw the statue of an ugly, fat, smiling frog with a cape on his back and a crown on his head.(Only people who didn't get far in Super Mario Bros. 2, or as I like to call it, Mario Doki Doki Panic (or just Mario Panic.), will not know this guy.) But just then, Gowzie got trapped in a cage, and then he saw, tha shadowy figure. The Figure Walked up to him and simply said, "hehehehehe. Hello, My Greatest Victim, GOWZIE GREYBODY!" Gowzie was like, "... That's not my last name, AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN A GUESSING GAME! Who are you?" The shadowy figure walked back and forth infront of Gowzie until he said, "MY NAME IS..."

To be continued.

Fortunatly, I aint done with the chapter, I wanted to go with the Rivals point of view.How about it.

He usually let's a prisoner be, this time... Is no acception, But he allways only let's the one who has been the least rotton to do it, and that was... Octavion Tentacles. The Rival walked up to the cell singing, "Na na na nanana na, nanana na, Hey dude." Believe me, his voice is better than you would think, after opening up the cell to... Octavion Tentacles, he layed down on the shrink bench everyone was provided with to sleep on, but not seeing where he sat, he sat on... Octavion Tentacles. He Screamed for him to get off and sit in the chiar. He was saying, "You come to talk to me, believe it or not, anytime I go to jail, I was framed to get there, Like... actually, it aint like that, NVM! So anyway, to your luck, I am a profesional Shrink, I am known as... Octavion Tentacles." The Rival was like, "Yeah, uhh, could we give this joke a rest, my brain aint laughing anymore. So anyway, I am going after big game." Octavion was asking him, "A Ravenous Tiger?" Of coarse the reply was, "Bigger." The Octavion said, "Mount ToonTown?" But the reply this time was, "No, smaller." Finally, Octavion said, "Oh, I know, Champion of the world!" The reply was, "No, I am going after Gowzie Greybody." Octavion replied with, "That's what I said, Gowzie is the Champion of the World... And his last name is not Greybody." Then, the Rival said what everyone says when this happens, "I knew that." Then the whole jail went in an uproar, everyone was laughing, Rob, who was just sent here, Yelled out, "WELL MY RIVAL IS LOBO, IF IT WERE NOT FOR HIM, I WOULD HAVE ENDED GOWZIE ONCE AND FOR ALL, EVERYONE KNOWS HUMANS WERE NOT CREATED BY GOD, THEY WERE CREATED BY SATIN!" Anyone religeouse in the room yelled out, "SHUT UP!" But Rob ignored, he just went on blabbing, "HUMANS ARE THE ONLY ANIMALS EVIL AT HEART, THEY WANT TO BE THE BEST, NO ONE BELIEVES ME, BUT SOME OF THESE HEWMONS BETRAY THE DEVIL, AND I AM THERE TO SLICE THERE HEADS OFF, I HATE ALL HEWMONS WHO BETRAY THE TRUE MASTER!" Everyone yelled, "WE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! AND NO MORE SLICE THERE HEADS OFF BUISNESS, THAT WAS GROSS!" Then we went back to the Rival and octavion, Octavion was saying, But I am friends with Gowzie, I can't betray him, oh, But you could try weight lifting." The Rival had gone out of the cell and laughed, he thought he would beat the Champion. He said to himself, "With all this Training, I am going to win the Compotition. If I did not just have to face one oponent.

End of chapter two.

How do ya people like this story so far, I hope ya like it, cause I put more work into this season.


	3. Chapter 3, The Fight

This is chapter with the big fight. This might turn out facinating.

" I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN A GUESSING GAME! Who are you?" The shadowy figure walked back and forth infront of Gowzie until he said, "MY NAME IS..." But Gowzie inturupted, "Actually, I was kidding about the who are you, I know you, you are, WART! WART JR.!" The shadowy figure yelled, "WRONG, I AM... doh, how did you know." Gowzie told him, "Either it was a lucky guess, or the wart statue was a dead giveaway because he is dead... I think." Then The rival took off all his black garb. Then he Told him, "So, you are already buging me, Let us go to the roof, GUARDS!" Guards took Gowzie up to the roof. Then the rival (Who will from now on be called Wart jr.), yelled at all the remainging guards to leave, But a small guard stayed there. Then Wart jr. yelled at him, "And what are you waiting for." The guard said, "I dunno, something amaizing, I guess. Like that big Elephant can escape the guards." But Wart Jr. Sealed the guard in a bubble. Then he and Gowzie went up to the roof.

Up on the roof, the two went into posision. Wart jr. said, "If you are expecting a weastern showdown themed start with the tumbleweed, TOO BAD!" Then gowzie yelled, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU YA DIRTY OUTLAW!" But Wart jr. looked at him and said, "Well there is some hurtful talk, I am in no way an outlaw, I AM A CHALANGER, AND IF YOU KILL ME..." Gowzie never said anything about killing him. He thought about it and said, "Well your still going down. I never lose, I am sorry for being show offy but I am so ckocky when it comes to fighting. I never lose." Then they stared at each other. They went into a VS Fighting game screen with the names and everything. Then some life bars came up and an infinity sign showed up as well. Then the words FIGHT flashed.Wart jr. Blowed a big bublle at him. Gowziejumped over it And did a power diver. Then Wart jr. did a slide and quickly turned around to capture Gowzie in a bubble. Gowzie stored energy in his fist and broke it. Then he did a saw blade roll at Wart Jr. Wart Jr. jumped, but so did Gowzie. Wart Jr. got hit and threw a fit. He yelled, "WHAT CAN'T YOU DO!" Gowzie replied, "I can't lose to a beginer like you. I am sorry, but you are no match!" They went back to fighting. Wart jr. used his spear like tounge.Gowzie grabed it and he threw him to the other side. Wart jr. got frusterated, He blew up a bubble storm. Gowzie got caught. He was floating over the roofe untill he went off. Wart Jr. poped it and sent Gowzie plumeting. Wart Jr. was Laughing meniacally. He was thinking, "He'll be alright." Then the whole jail shaked. Wart Jr. Did not like what was going to happen, he looked to the side and saw... Nothing. Then, BAM. Something fell on him. It obviously was Gowzie. He got up and looked at him.He said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to squash you, I am sorry. I am just so Big, I can't help it." Wart jr. said, "This... isn't... over..." He jumped up and blew another bubble. Gowzie jumped, grabed Wart jr. andthrew him at the bubble. He was captured but easely escaped. Then he Did a Bubble storm again. Gowzie fucused his power in his fist and made a big fist whirlwind that broke all of them. He was going after Wart Jr. and wart tried captureing him, but It wastoo late, Wart Jr. was blown off the building. He grabed on to something with his tounge and jumped up, But Gowzie caught him and gave him a power bomb. Wart Jr., a bruised frog, gave up and said, "You... win... but... I will beat you, when my toung is all pumped. I WILL WIN NEXT TIME!" He went off the roof. Gowzie didn't see him afterwards.

He went home to have a congradulatory party untill he realised, it was too easy, so he cancled it. He was thinking about it. He thought, he may come back. He went to bed and then his brain thought about, "THANKSGIVING IS TOMOROW!" He defeated his opponent easely and everything was the way it should be, the end.

"NO WAY TWIRP, THREE EPISODES IS NOT A SEASON! I will not have this be the end. I am sorry, but no. There will be at least 11 chapters left. And the Rival will be back. And He will be a CHALLANGE! Got it. Let's check on him now.

Wart jr. was lifting wheigts with his tounge. He was screaming, "IF I GET MY TOUNG REALLY STRONG, I WILL BE UNBEATABLE! YOU WILL SEE!" He continued to lift weights. He was traing to be really powerful and unbeatable. Maybe nextr time. To be continued.

End of chapter 3.

Dang it, I stink at fanfiction, Why did I join. Because I enjoy makeing mediocore fan fiction. Next is a thanksgiveing episode... a little late. And cause I needed 100 words more to do the average. We will do... a mini episode.

This is about mitzi baking things for the big Harvest Festival.

Mitzi made alot of things. She was making mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pies, pumpkin capichinos, pumkin lolipops and stuffing for the turkey. The thing is... there was no turkey. The mayor called a turkey over as a guest, but he did not buy it. Mitzi had to think about the turkey. She put up wanted posters for the turkey. Night fell with no turkey. Poor Mitzi went to bed without cooking the main coarse. But lucky for Gowzie, he hates Turkey.

That should give you a clue on what the next chapter is going to be about. Well, this chapter comes to an end.


	4. Thanksgiving Episode

I am a mediocore Fanfic writer and I would like YOU not to rub it in. NEXT!

It was thanksgiving day. Gowzie was sleeping, when he got a call. HE woke up, went to the phone and picked it up. He listened. "Hello, I see you have destroyed my robit." Gowzie went over to draw on some paper, he drew a question mark and put it over his head while talking. "Uh, who is it?" After putting the piece of paper down, the man revealed himself. "Wart Verns Jr." Then Gowzie droped down, laughing at his middle name.After finishing laughing, an hour later, he picked the phone back up and said, "Oh, asking for a rematch? I could send you to Askabar and back." Wart said into the phone, "Believe it or not, we never fought. the real me could lift things 10X my size,my toungecan pick up 1000pnds in weight, and you are, oh say, 500 pounds. No, what you fought was a cheap robot imitator. I did not expect that metal head to be able to beat you. I could send you all the way to Zarinarba and back. and trust me, that is much farther than Askabar, the city of questions." Then Gowzie had to set up a challange, "You're on, New years eve, we fight. At the jail." Wart was like, "Fine, but I must warn you what you just faced is only an 8th of my power. I won't be a pushover. Okay, New Years Eve, at, oh say, 10 of the clock, AM?" Gowzie told him, "Yeah, whatever, see ya." And then he hung up.  
He went outside to the wishing well to go to the Feast. He saw by the wishing well, people getting attacked by a Smart looking Turkey. The turkey was riding some sort of flying contraption and was yelling stuff like, "Take this." and "That'll teach ya." Then after the turkey was done with his assalt, he went into a cave. Gowzie just got down to the wishing well. Everyone was screaming. Mitzi Ran up to him and said, "Please, help us. Go up there and teach that bird a lesson. And if possible, catch him and give him to me." Gowzie could not refuse this. He climbed up the side of the cliff and went into the cave.  
He Was in some sort of labritory. He saw a Turkey pushing levers on a machine. Gowzie went up to him and talked to him. "Why are you doing this?" The turkey replied, "I just do not wanna get eaten. If you were me, you would understand. I am sorry for doing this, it is for life. I would not do this if I was not going to be eaten. Go down there, and give them this fake turkey. Please." Gowzie felt Noble, so he went down, and handed Mitzi the turkey. But Mitzi was not convinced. "Gowzie, you did not catch him, did you?" Gowzie lied, "Yes, I caught him." Mitzi still wasn't convinced, but she just said, "Well, as long as it's turkey." She went home, baked it quickly and set it on the big plate, everyone ate. But everyone barfed after they ate it. When thier stomachs have cleared. They had an anual Thanksgiving day Gamefest.  
They started with a math Compotition. Everyone tried there hand at it, But only Cobb was really good at it. Then they had a swimming compotition. Even Opal tried it out, and she did better Than Gowzie thought she would, But Octavion Won the thing. Then they had a Weight lifting compotition. They Kept playing untill one person was standing. Theyalso ad a wheight every hour.6 People Tried. Lobo, Murphy, Opal, Octavion, Gowzie (What a surprise. (Sarcasm) and the Mystery opponent known as Wart Jr. Everyone lifted with there hands except for Wart jr. who was confident enough to use his toung. One hour passed and Murphy was disqualified for cheating. Then they found out Lobo was cheating too.Few more hours past and then Octavion droped it. After one more hour, Opal Droped it. After Hour on Hour, it was begining to become a slugfest. Gowzie and Wart Jr. were each holding 15 weights. A whole Week passed and both were still standing. Niether wanted to let go of that Strongest Man Trophy. A second passed and...

...they both dropped the weights at the same time. Then the judges thought about how to judge this. They decided to save this for later, the games were already running late. So they moved on to the next chalange, Camping Triathalon. Lobo Signed up, but was told he could be disqualified for using his powers. So First up in the whole thing was the tent making. Everyone tried there best, but Lobo's ex Sidekick, Chief wiested the program. Then was the campfire compotition. But it was the same thing.Chief made the campfire first.Finally, it was the hike. This was a test to see who could climb the mountain first. You got only a little equipment. Grapleing hook, Roop, Spikes, Picks, But no Grip shoes, making it hard. And This one was especially won by Chief, Chief was then declaired the best camper. Then the Deciding who was the strongest man Compotition. It was a tug of war. Again, Wart Jr. was using his toung. They were both Tugging hard, but Gowzie was tugging harder, but guess what, After he thought he was winning, Wart jr. was pulling him past the line, But Gowzie let go and Wart jr. fell down... But that did not fly with the judges. They still considered Wart jr. the winner. I guess Wart jr. Wasn't only strong, but had a Brain as big as Steven Hawkings. He knows when to pull weak and when to pull hard. Then the Compotition was over. Gowzie went home and thought about the upcoming New Year Brawl.

"Yikes, he is tougher than he looks, maybe I gotta... ummm... now he is making me look stupid too. If I gotta beat him, I gotta... come to think of it, I don't care. If I lose, and this is a legitamate chance this time, I will lose with dignity and... get striped of my champion of the world title, I can't have that. I really gotta...wait, is it important? I mean, what if the guy destroys the town. I really gotta... Wait, he said he was a chalanger, so how can that be true. But still, I gotta... I am going to say it this time, train. And maybe bulk up... wait, the last time I bulked up, I nearly died. (never trust a human, unless you really know him well.) So maybe I should cut bulk up off the list. So... I do not know what i am saying, but I do not care who wins. I just do not want to be humiliated, and I don't wanna be dumb, why do you think I read?(You haven't read in the whole series.) Just be quiet before I quit this job, this script stinks. Now as I was saying, I don't care who wins, I just wanna live through the stripping party, and by that I mean, Stripping me of my champion of the world medal and giving it to him. It has been a whole week without Sleep, So just..." He fell asleep before he could finish, let's just leave there.

And that ends Chapter Four. Now, If you wanna tell me how bad I am at fanfiction, E-mail me at Engennero at I stinkat Fan Fic dot Com.Of coarse, you should not try this because I made that up. Oh and, Happy Late ThanksGiving.


	5. Chapter 5, A day in the life of Lobo

Okay, no one likes this story and I know that, but I will tell ya what, We will lay off that brute for now. Here we are going to look at someone different, a cahnged man if you will. Lobo, yes, he is still bad, point is, I ment he deals in pyro over regular lasers.

It was a stormy day near Lobo Castle. There sat Lobo, on a really expensive Chair, twirling a cup in his paws, with a really mad look on his face. He was tinking about world domination when his prisoner yelled out, "You know, I usually watch TV at this hour." But Lobo snapped at him, "FANG, or should I say CROSS DRESSER? Be quiet, you know we have no TV, besides, why should I, the most evil animal in all of Toontown, allow that?" Then Fang gave up and sat down.

Okay now... what, did ya think we were going to go back to Gowzie, Fraid not.

Lobo went to Gonzo's Hospitle. He had appointments with people. He found the room, sat down on the couch and waited for the doctor. In came an Orange wolf with a red mustache. He asked Lobo to tell about himself. Lobo replied, "Well, I am sick of having this Fireblast power, I want lasers again, and secondly... What the Heck, Chief?" Then his stash fell off and he said, "How did you know?" Lobo answered, "Well, you are the only orange wold I know, and second, those eyes are a dead giveaway, and third, you smell like your Best Camper Trophies, and finally, I reconized you voice so do not give me the guff of that."Poor Chief had to think about this. He then told him, "I see, now, let's us see. Maybe if you were good, you would gain your laser skills back." Lobo told him he was not going to fall for that and then he left.

At his castle, the cops were infront of it. "What in the seven hecks is going on?" The cops said nothing, they just gave him a ticket that said, holding a jail without a liscense. Lobo yelled at the cops, "IT IS NOT A JAIL, IT IS A DUNGION!" Then he got another ticket for saying dungeon wrong. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Then he got another ticket for yelling. "Wow, they hate me as much as I hate them." Then he got yet another ticket for saying he hated them. "I am going to stop talking and walk away." Then he got another ticket for trying to avoid the situation. Then a Choose your Destination thing showed up that listed 1, Run away, 2, shoot them with your fire, 3, Give them a pie. He decided to give them a pie, and they let him go. He went up in his castle. He looked in the cell and saw a cellphone next to Fang, Fang tried hiding the shame. Lobo thought he hired those cops to give him bull tickits.But then he thought he called Chief to do it. He did not know why. Lobo got at and angle, blasted at Fang's hinnie, Fang went flying into air, and Lobo trashed the phone before Fang landed. then he went back to his chair to rest.

It was not long before he was distracted. Someone rang his Doorbell. He looked throught his telescope and saw a little frog that he is not familliar with. He just put him on speaker... that is right, he had a speaker. The frog spoke into the speaker. "I am looking for a Warm Up Chalanger. Do you accept?" Lobo got totally balistic, like he did not know who he was. "NO I AM NOT A CHALANGER! I AM AN OUTLAW! NOW GO AWAY! I WANNA REST!" He wen't back to the chair, before he got someone else. he went to the speaker and heard, "Is you refigorator running?" Lobo was really angry now. "Good one Chief, next time I hear you, you will go out to the sea, now go away and leave me alone, NOW!" His day was really frusterating. Then he went back to sleep.

15 Minutes after he fell asleep, he was awoken by an alarm, when after it sounded, he blasted in the direction of the alarm. He saw thedoor to Fang's cell was open.Then something fell from the sky. It was Chief again. Lobo got into a rage and yelled, "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO THE ROOF WITH YOU! WHAT DO YA HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? HUH!" Chief was really scared at how mad Lobo was. "I aint Chief, I am... uh... your shrink!"

Next thing you know, Chief wound up in the cell. Yes, Fang's was also locked. Then Lobo went back to bed. Chief had to call his best friend in all of Toontown. Gowzie. It was a two way talking, but he was wispering because he knew how light of a sleeper Lobo was. So he said, "_Hey there, my favorite pupel. And that is wierd, because you don't have any."_ Gowzie laughed and then Chief continued._ "Umm, here is the deal, I am locked in Lobo's tower, and I need you to break me out of there, could ya please lend me a hand?"_ Then Gowzie started talking. "Okay, but I gotta know what side of the tower you are on." Cheif then looked at his compass. Since everyone knew where the dungeon was,Gowzie didn't ask that. "_The compass is pointing north west north, so I should be on the north west north side. You can jump high, right?" _Gowzie said "si" instead of yes then he said, "As high as the dungeon floor of Lobo's Castle." Chief started up again._"Great, all you have to do is break my wall, since you are the only guy I know who can do something like this, I asked you. Deal? Deal, goodbye!"_ After Five minutes, Gowzie was finally at his cordinated side. Gowzie started doing some warm up jumps when he finally jumped up to the cells wall and broke it. At that instant, Lobo waked up. He saw Gowzie and Chief escaping and went up to his look out. But he did not see them at the look out. So he just went back on the chair, but this time he did not fall asleep. He just sat in the chair and looked mad. And so ends our little visit with Lobo the wolf.

This episode is full of random stuff, but this aint that much of a crap chapter. It isn't the best. But it is good enough for now. Next we will get back to Gowzie.


	6. Chapter 6, The man who survived

This Chapter gives us detail on why Gowzie has no pupils.

It was a day like any other. Gowzie was watching TV. On it was the war channel. He was watching "The Man Who Survived". A warmovie that revolved around the one and only. It was about to start when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and behind the door was Mitzi. Mitzi was asking about him. "Hey Gowzie. I was wondering what exactly happened to you. Why don't you have any pupils." Of coarse, Gowzie didn't need to prepare for a long speach because a movie about him in the war was on. "Well, umm... hey, there is a movie on that could tell you all you need to know about this situation." They both sat by the TV before the movie started.

Movie mode

It was during the Animal World War 2. It was between Elephants and Rinos. Elephants had Cats an Dogs and Birds of a few kinds as alies. Rinos had Wolves, Tigers and Bears. Oh my. Each one had a general. General of Army Paolo vs General of Army Spike.

The elephant army was in a bunker, formulating their newest war veichle. The Lash Tank. General Paolo gave out the details. "Okay, this thing has some of the strongest armor our general could buy... oh wait, that's me. So anyway, it could take a few cannon blasts and has amirror like metal thatcan send Leutenent General Lobo's laser blast back at him. Also, it has a flail that could smash our oponents.As for impact, I made the bow square, flat and hard. With these tanks, we can drive those stupid Rinos away from us." Everyone cheared. Then Paolo continued. "We will check on the tester to see if they work correctly. Luckly, Dizzy was able to steal the new rino tank. So we will see what happened. Let's see if it works." He turned on a screan that showed Gowzie in the Lash Tank.

Reality mode

Mitzie questioned Gowzie on that scene. "You tested the very first Lash Tank? Also, that guy has pupils. Why?" Gowzie told her, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did test out the first Lash Tank, and those are fake eyes." Mitzi also said the movie looked prety good.

Movie mode

Paolo asked him, "How is the lash tank?" Gowzie was just about to give his analasis. "It cut right through the tank, it survived the cannon shot, the laser and getting rammed by the Rino tank. Ready for battle." Everyone Cheared. Then gowzie got out of the tank and went to the bunker. Paolo started to talk. "Next we are going to make a nuculer missle. WE WILL DRIVE THEM TO THE GROUND!" But Gowzie objected. "I thought we were the goodguys, you are sounding evil right now." Paolo replied, "I just like to sound evil." Gowzie continued. "Also, we shoudn't be talking out loud, what if someone was spying on us?" Then the view shifted to a female Rino spy with a mask on. She triedlooking forblueprints with apair of binochelors.Paolo then held up the blueprints in front of the elephant army, and all of their alies. Gowzie tried not to let him hold them up for too long. The rino spy thought she saw the blueprints correctly and went away to the base. Gowzie said to Paolo, "Be careful, dangit. They may see the blueprints and we will lose. Stop giving out info, will ya?"

Reality mode

Mitzi asked if this was true. Gowzie told her it was. Mitzi was scared at what would happen.

Later in movie mode

It got to the point where Dizzy, the Elephant Army spy, was spying on the Rino Army base. Spike, the Rino Army General was about to announce the Launching of the Nuclear missle. "This is the missle we will send to the elephant army. Thank you to Tiara for gaining the blueprints. We will fire right in that bunker and wipe out most of the army. THEY DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Dizzy had to warn them about the missle. He spoke quietly in the speaker. "They are fireing the missle, evacuate the area, over." Gowzie yelled at Paolo. "I TOLD YOU YOU SHOULDN'T BLEEP OUT INFO, NO WE ARE GOING TO LOSE IF WE DON'T EVACUATE THE AREA NOW!" Paolo replied, "That is why you are the regular general." Gowzie replied back, "Why aint I General of the Army?" Paolo answered, "Because I am, now let's go." Everyone was running out into the open where they had to deal with rino forces.Everyone was out, except forthe warrior named private Axel. He could not move because a big rock just fell on it. General Paolo was outside, worried about Axel, just got a signal from Dizzy. "They launched the missel, is everyone out, over?" Paolo was worried. "Axel didn't make it out, over." Then Gozie rushed in, yelling, "Don't question, I am here to save him."

He went into the Bunker, found poor axel, lifted the rock, and Axel went out. But Gowzie, lifting the Rock over his head, couldn't make it out after thoughing the boulder, cause he triped in the same area Axel did. He yelled in rage, "WHY WASN'T THAT POTHOLE FILLED UP?" He got up and tried to get out... but it was too late. The missel Landed on the Bunker and Gowzie was in it. Paolo told Dizzy, "Gowzie ran in to save him. Axel made it out, but Gowzie is Dead. And he was one of our greatest warriors. over." Dizzy started crying. "I can't believe he is gone, he was one of my best friends. WHY DID THIS HAPPEN! sob, sob over." Paolo went back to the crater to see Gowzies body. He was going to saw a few words when he saw the body move. "Wait, he's alive, he just moved, over!" Dizzy cried even harder, "You are just making me feal better, well it isn't working, over." Paolo replied, "I aint lying he is alive, come see, over and out." Then he saw Gowzie get up and told him, "I can't believe you are alive, this is a Miracle, I never..." He looked at Gowzie's face and then Shrieked. Gowzie replied with, "What, I know it is unusual for someone to survive a nuculer missel, but you don't need to shriek." Then Paolo Backed up to a Lash tank. Gowzie got close and tried asking Paolo, "Why are you afraid of me, is there something on my face?" He then looked at the tank and saw himself. He saw that he had no pupils. He was terrified. He had been mutated into some mindless Zombie.

Reality mode

Mitzie was scared. "Wow, that is what happened. I can't believe it. Well, bye." Gowzie stopped her. "But it isn't over yet." Mitzie told him, "I will be sure to get it on DVD. I would love to stay, but I gotta go. Sorry." Gowzie watched the rest alone.

Movie mode

Paolo was awarding Medels. Gowzie was just about to get an award. "For Bravery in risking his life for another one, I award Gowzie, The medel of Bravery.(talking to someone else_) Get the purple heart, i think that is the medel of bravery... you know what, just pick whatever says the medel of Bravery.(back to Gowzie) _I herby honor Gowzie the bravest soilder ever."They put the Medel around Gowzie and then the movie ended. The credits showed that anyone who survived that war was in the movie.

Reality mode

Mitzie was on the phone. "Uh, yeah, could I get "The Man Who Survived"? It is about one of my best friends.That's right, it's him."

Whoa! that was a long chapter. It does have a good story, but that still doesn't make it good. Oh well, hope ya enjoyed it anyway.


	7. Chapter 7, Clone Chrisis

This one is a wierd edisode. Gowzie finds out someone is cloneing him.

Okay, let's check on the shadow figure, AKA, the cloning one.  
"Hehehe, A power suit couldn't do it. Tweaking the new gyroids didn't work. Making him over weight didn't work either, and I didn't even do that one." okay, it's Murphy, the Bear. "So, this time I will clone him. MWAHAHAHA!" He named his for clones Powzie, Drowzie, Rowzie and Browzie.

1 hour later

"They are ready! Now I can finally kill... kill? I just wanted to be better than him, but okay. Now all I have to do is flip the switch." He flipped the switch and the clones came out of their capsuels. Powzie was acting like, "Woah, look at me, I am so strong, surely you must be jeliouse." While Drowzie was trying his hardest to stay awake. He was doing a good job at it too... but not much.Rowzie was acting all, "It's a beutiful day to... KICK SOMEONES BUTT!" Browzie was looking around and found a magnifying glass. Ha started looking around the room. Murphy yelled, "And how am I supposed to defeat Gowzie with THESE! Oh well, I am sure Rowzie is smarter than those three and will get rid of them and take Gowzie with him. Whatever. CLONES! GO TO GOWZIES HOUSE AND KILL HIM!"

It was a nice day at Gowzies house. Gowzie, Mitzi, Chief and Gonzo were playing Boggle. Gowzie doesn't care what game he plays, as long as his friends have fun. They used 16 letters.

XNPO  
SGWY  
AZEF  
UBIH

Mitzi was very good at this game. She got10 good words in. Pawn, Open, Yawn, Zags, Wage, Hazy, Faxes,Waxing, Gazebo and Nosegay. No one else got even close to Mitzis score. Gowzie Congradulated her. "I could have thought of Hazy, Faxes, Waxing, even Nosegay, but Gazebo was really clever." Then he heard the doorbell ring. Gowzie opened it and at the door was (What else) Gowzies clones. Powzie was draging Drowzie inside. Browzie came in, with the magnifying glass and looked around. Rowzie came in and stood neer a vase. Gowzie thought it was the circus until Rowzie knocked down the vase he was standing near. "Looks like the mood freaks have come to play," said Gowzie as he looked at the clones. Rowzie then walked up to Gowzie and hit him in the stomach. "You call that a punch, it felt like wind just hit me," Gowzie said as he got hit. Then Powzie tried his luck. "Ugh, now that's more like it, I actually felt like I was getting hit by a baseball. You may be able to hit someone very hard," Gowzie said after he got hit.

Gowzie had just prepared food for them.Everyone was eating except for Browsie who was examining his food first. Rowzie was stuffing his mouth with food. "So you guys are?" Gowzie wondered as he asked the clones that question. They continued to eat. "Okay, they are not long lost brothers. "I don't know what they are, but I don't like that Rowsie character," Gowzie said to himself. Rowsie was stealing the food off Gowzie's friends and the clones plates. "If he burps, I'm doing the scene over," Gowzie said, looking at how rude Rowsie was being. "What was the point of me exploding," Chief asked. "They said it was supposed to be random," Gowzie said. "FOOD FIGHT!" Guess who said that. That's right, ROWZIE! "Now this is messier than the time my pick up got stuck in the mud. It's geting my "Gonzo, Everyones Favorite Millionair" shirt." Gonzo said as he looked at the raining goop. "My dress, it's all ruined." Mitzi started to cry. Gowzie walked up to Rowzie. "Alright, you listen here. No one makes my friend cry." Gowzie picked Rowzie up and threw him out the door and then locked it. "Who could be up to this? Lobo? No, he doesn't have a cloning machine. Rob? Yeah, I'd expect better from him, after that brilliant plan to kill me and Lobo. I don't think it was him. Wart Jr? No, not yet,he doesn't want to fight metill new years eve. Murphy! Bingo!" Gowzie then thought about paying a visit to his old enemy. "I'll be right back." Gowzie went out side, took Rowzie and then went to Murphys lab.

He knocked on the door really loud. "He better not have found out," Murphy said quietly. Murphy answered the door. "What do ya want?" Gowzie showed him the clone. Murphy pretended to look puzzled. "What is this?" Gowzie looked at him funny. "I think you know." Murphy was doing a good job at Lying. "Uhh, looks like a mean you, but I had nothing to do with it. Try asking Lobo." Gowzie wasn't giving up. "Uh uh, you aint digging your way out of this one. Why did you do it?"  
Murphy was starting to look frusterated. "I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! QUIT BOTHERING ME!" Then Murphy slammed the door infront of Gowzie. "Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe Cobb did it. He almost destroyed the city... Wait, that wasn't his fault. Come to think of it, I don't see him very much," Gowzie was saying. Then Rowzie interupted. "You know, the only thing you'll see right now is stars." Gowzie took that as confusement. "But it aint even dark out." Then, Rowzie tried hitting him in the face. Gowzie almost dodged it, but he got hit in the end. This started a fight. Rowsie then picked him up and threw him five feet away. Gowzie was thinking about what he just did. "What is he... oh right, he's a buthead." Rowzie was then taking a tree out of the ground, then he threw it at Gowzie. Gowzie caught it, but Rowzie ran up a Karate Choped it, the tree hit Gowzies head, and so did Rowzies fist. Gowzie was sent to the ground. Gowzie looked at Rowzie. Rowzie was in Shadows, Rowzies eyes were glowing yellow. The world around him was Purple, like some sort of Evil Energy. Gowzie wastalking to himself. "This guy powerful, could he possiblly kill me before I fight Wart Jr.?"

What will happen to him. Will he fall to Rowzie, or will he prevail once more. To Be Continued.

Why am I ending the chapter here. Cause I have so much to write. It will be more than a fight with Rowzie. And Rowzie may become a new arch enemy and cause more destruction. Next time on Gowzie 2, the Rival. Chapter 8, Clone Chrisis Chaos. It's gonna be a battle. A big one. A BIG ONE I SAY!


	8. Chapter 8, Clone Chrisis Chaos

Chapter 8 is out... so soon. So Here is what happened last time. Gowzie got cloned. Only one seemed to be evil. Gowzie was playing boggle with his friends when they came over to his house. They had dinner, had a food fight, one got his but kicked out, Gowzie went to Murphy, Murphy lied well, Rowzie started fighting Gowzie. And now, the continuation.

Gowzie looked at Rowzie. Rowzie was in Shadows, Rowzies eyes were glowing yellow. The world around him was Purple, like some sort of Evil Energy. Gowzie wastalking to himself. "This guy powerful, could he possiblly kill me before I fight Wart Jr.?" Gowzie could not die yet. He had to fight back. He threw somepunches at Rowzie, but Rowzie dodged them and then charged into Gowzie, sending him flying, anime style. Gowzie had a match on him. "God, this guy is powerful, but I have been holding back on him. Time to take him down." Gowzie then jumped in the air, for an arial attack. Rowzie fell down, ready for a kick. "Wrong move, Gowzie." Gowzie still had faith in this attack. "No, you made the wrong move." Gowzie then went into a kick, centered at the head, staying clear of the legs. Rowzie was screwed. Gowzie missed the head, however, and hit his stomache. "OWAH!" Rowzie screamed as Gowzie hit him. Rowzie then got up and started a friendly "You call that a hit" laugh and then tried hitting Gowzie in the face again, but Gowzie caught him and sent him down. Rowzie was angry. "You may have defeated me this time, but I will show you how much damage I can cause to this town. MARK MY WORDS!"

Gowzie was fealling Triumphant. He thought he would go back to his house. But... Rowzie was formulating a plan. He was in a lab, in his own Sea Base. "Hehehe, I made fifty clone tanks. I used a sample of my DNA so I can clone myself fifty times. And why stop at fifty? I could go 100, or 1000 or..." Then, Rowzie felt a little dizzy. "Ugh, taking out that much blood makes a guy feel dizzy, maybe I should stick to 50." Then Rowzie commenced his cloning. "Let the Triumph, BEGIN!" Rowzie Had just cloned himself 50 times. They all stood, awaiting orders. Rowzie then yelled at everyone. "ALRIGHT, NOW TIME TO START YOUR REING OF TERROR ON... uh, what is this town called?Wait, why am I asking myselves?" Rowzie then ran out of his lab, swam across the sea, then ran all the way to the entrance of the city. Rowzie saw a sign that said "Welcome to Toontown" Rowzie scratched his head. "Is this a joke? It's... hehe... surprisingly funny. Hehe, HAHAHAHAHA, HAHEHAHEHAA, MWAHAHAHAHAAA! ... Okay, enough laughing." Then Rowzie went back to his base and yelled at the clones. "ALRIGHT, NOW TIME TO START YOUR REING OF TERROR ON TOONTOWN! I still say that's a joke. Whatever, JUST START YOUR ATTACK! NOW GO!" All heck Broke lose. The Clones broke out.

Everyone was minding their own buisness when the Clones attacked. Five clones were over near Lobo's Castle. They tried shaking it over. Lobo was worried about the castle. "Why do they always attack me? Hasn't enough happend to me over the year!"

While those guys were trying to knock down Lobo's tower, Murphy was in his lab. He felt his house shaking. "What is all the ruckus?" Murphy went outside and looked. He saw all those Rowzie clones rampaging the city. "Yes, victory is a sure thing now. I KNEW HE WOULD NOT FAIL ME!"

Gowzie was in his home while his friends watched over Gowzies non-evil clones. Mitzie was looking at Powzie, weight lifting. "Powzie, howlong have you beenstrong like that?"Powzie replied, "I'm still brand new!"Mitzi scratched her head.

Browzie was looking around the room when suddenly... "Hey, whatchya doing?" Chief put his eye up to the magnifying glass and tried to spoke Browzie. "I am just looking, you know, I'm "Browzing"." Chief had failed to spook him.

Gonzo was trying to keep Drowzie awake. "So Drowzie, what do you do for fun?" Drowzie replied in a sleepy manner, "I kinda like playing Board Games, like checkers." Gonzo did enjoy the occasional board game. "Sure, I could live with checkers. You go first." So they played checkers to pass the time.

Gowzie, however was looking at the TV, when a special bulitan on the news came up. Everyone went up to watch the TV. "This is a special bullitan. 50 cloned warriors are terrorizing the town. They have destroyed alot of buildings. They are currently trying to knock down the hospitle." Gonzo did not like the sound of that. "Not the hospitle, anything but the HOSPITLE!" Then they continued to listen to the news. "It seems we are all doomed. Today toontown, tomorow, the country we live on. Soon, it may be the world. Who will stop the clones?" Everyone looked at Gowzie. "Come on, one of them was a challange, how am I going to..." Gowzie thought he heard something. He got out of his seat and saw a pile of spit on the floor. he walked over to it and examined it. Then, someone dropped down. Gowzie was pizzled at what he saw. "Wart Jr?" Wart jr. then got up and talked. "Yes, it is me. I am here not to cause trouble, but to end it. I have come to help you take on the hoard of clones." Gowzie then thought for a moment and then said something stupid. "First clean up your mess." Wart Jr. still had stuff to say. "Sorry. I can't help it when I am on the celing. So anyway, we are both great fighters. Will you accept. I will not let you down. We can take them together. Do you accept, or not?" Gowzie was not very sure about his question. "How long will you give me to think about this?" Wart Jr. was getting frusterated. "Gowzie, do not let that one moment bother you. To cut the "How did you know" question, I saw you from the jail. NOW COME ON! Everyone needs your help. Now, what is your answer?"

To Be continued.

What will Gowzie answer. Unfortunately, I am going to have to make you wait. I will show tell you about the next episode thoug. Gowzie must decide whether he will fight off the Rowzie clones with Wart Jr., or will Wart Jr. have to save the day all by his sorry self. The next episode, Rowzies Rampage.


End file.
